


Glimmadora - Halo

by paranoid_parallax



Series: spop amvs [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceSet to "Halo" by Beyoncé.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: spop amvs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964149
Kudos: 5





	Glimmadora - Halo




End file.
